Pokemon Creepypasta Undead
by halo-the-eevee
Summary: Pokemon creepypasta about a mightyena that is all i will tell you


I always liked Pokemon but i remember one time that changed my life forever and even gave me a fear of water. So here's what happened, I was 8 years playing my new Pokemon Emerald game my starter was Treeko because i like the underdogs. I named him Jack in honor of my old friend who moved away. I did the beginning part of the game and got Poke balls. I made my character go to the first route in the grass and a battle started. A female Poochyena appeared on screen, then after 3 tackles i through a Poke ball. It shook once,twice the poochyena came out. I tried again but for some reason i couldn't catch it.

Then i had Jack knock it out and grew to level 7.2 days Later in the game when i got to Foretree City i went to the route east of it in hopes of catching a Absol but after 3 steps in the grass a random encounter happened and a wild Mightyena appeared. It was female and at level 20, i knew that absol was rare to decided to catch this dark type. After i got to the red zone and had it paralyzed I through an ultra ball but the mighyena broke out. This continued until i was on my last ultra i better catch you mightyena, you might have got away when you were poochyena but not this time.

I through my last ultra ball it shook once,twice three times... i caught you!LITTLE SIS SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!I heard my brother yell at me, I must have yelled really loud because my brother is trying to nap downstairs. Anyway YES I caught it, Then i went to the Nickname part of catching it. I thought that since it's a dark type i could her a dark name. Then i pressed the buttons to put in the letters U-N-D-E-A-D enter. Yes i named her Undead and of coarse from the the battle she only had 3 moves for some reason. She had Crunch,Shadow Ball and Shadow Claw.

The screen went back to the OverWorld and Cut scene played. One of my Poke balls appeared on the on screen it was an ultra ultra ball disappeared and in it's place was my new mightyena a text box appeared saying "Better head back to the Pokemon center Undead looks like she's about to collapse". After that i went to the Pokemon Center in Foretree city and after healing my pokemon Undead went behind me. Just then another text box appeared "Undead feels better Undead hugs you" Undead got closer to my character and walked back"Undead loves you".

Aww that's sweet. I was just about to leave the Pokemon center When nurse joy walked up to me and another text box showed up "Um i noticed you have that mightyena with you,Um maybe you should release it oh better yet i'll release it for you" A Yes or No box appeared and i click No "Oh well okay good luck just uh buy more potions and revives because i don't want that mightyena in this Pokemon Center" Then my Character was kicked out of the Pokemon center i tried going back But i couldn't. Then there was another text box"will you release your mightyena"Yes or No. I clicked no "Then go away".

I made my character leave with Undead following behind me. Then i bought more potions and revives before going to the foretree gym and getting the gym badge. All of the people in the gym and in foretree were telling me to get rid of Undead but since i say no they won't let me come in. About a week later i was challenging the Gym Leader Juan everything was fine before i sent out Undead and a text box appeared "Oh no that thing chosen you to curse don't worry i'll save you from that thing by drowning it". Then all of his pokemon Undead faced would use a water move and then Undead fainted.

I then defeated Juan after he gave me the TM and badge a text box appeared "You don't have to suffer anymore i killed that monster the world is now freed from her". A cut scene played where character was in front of a grave at ,I got my control back and walked up to the grave before pressing A "Here lies Undead The Mightyena". Oh god she's actually dead. Then another cut scene where my character walked away and then a boney paw came out of the grave. The cut scene ended and i was outside Then i saved the game,shut off my gameboy and put it away in my desk.

Years passed and I'm now 16 cleaning my room while my parents were out for their anniversary and my brother at his friends looking in my desk i find my old gameboy and i turn it on to coarse when i enter my save file i was in front of but i forgot why so i left. Later in the game when i got to Evergrand city i found all the gym leaders and they had red pixels around as they laid on the ground. When i talked to them and i got no response when i pressed A on them,then i entered Victory road and found strange pokemon of what i guessed was a mightyena, I pressed A and an ultra ball was through at it. I checked my party and saw that the mightyena was in my party so i looked at it's summary.

What i saw horrified me The mightyena was a light blue/green color it's eyes were black with red pupils and it had blood coming from it eye and a bloody tooth. It also had what looked like water and dirt on it. It's front right leg was nothing but bone and so was it back left leg it's to good legs had dirt on them one also had blood. The mightyena was female and also had a puddle of water,dirt and blood last her name was Undead. The name was so familiar i then checked her moveset.

Undead Crunch

Shadow Ball

Shadow Claw

Betrayal

and Hate

I only just notice that she has five move's instead 4. I moved over to the Hate move the description scared me "My love turned to hate when you let me drown how could you". I was then forced out of the summary and Undead appeared on the screen looking very angry then a text box appeared "How could you do this to me?First you let me drown then you leave me in a grave and finally you leave me here for years and have the nerve to not remember i remembered when i was 8 when i caught undead and then after she died i left the game and forgot about it.

I remembered My level 54 female mightyena i remembered god i'm so sorry i heard a voice that sound like it was in the DON'T THE MEANING SORRY! People only say sorry when they don't want to face the punishment of their sin's. Undead then tackled my character. I LOVED YOU BUT IT'S CLEAR YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME. I do love you Undead i really do. Undead tackled my character IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME! Undead tackled my character once again and it looked like Undead was about to kill my character.

"Groudon Slash!" There Was a flash on a screen and Undead was on the ground in three pieces. A cut scene started and Maxie walked up to me with groudon behind him "sorry i could not get here sooner i hope your okay" Undead still awake started talking "If you really love me...stop my suffering and end me please". I felt tears role down my cheeks and maxie starting talked "if you do love her end her suffering Savannah". I wondered how he knew my name but i knew that to prove that i do love Undead i have to stop her suffering.

What do i have to have to do.I asked and maxie replied "Delete the save file and destroy the game". I did as told and deleted the save file before i crush the game with a hammer and through it away. Things returned to normal after that although i did get a fear of water i guessing that's Undead's way of keeping her sprite with me anyway i still love and i always will


End file.
